


Interviews 采访

by Tean



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: AU: Police Station, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: “从头说起？那故事可就真老鼻子长了。我们能不能挑重点——行吧，你说了算，你是专家。1944年的夏天。不用刻意回想，警察都能脱口而出：1944年6月6日。震惊洛杉矶的诺曼底爆炸案，炸碎了不知上辈子倒了什么霉路过的诺曼底夫妇。诺曼底老头可是当时地检署犯罪科的老大，动他就等于在洛城的司法系统脑袋顶上屙屎。市里和县里都疯了，替罪羊逮了几十个，最后决定了三个湿背佬，那帮花衣混混因为搞祖特服暴乱在哪里都讨人嫌。但谁也没想到这会是一系列爆炸案的开始。”





	

Interviews

采访

 

 

First Interview

 

-我的线人都说你是同行里最好的。还有五天他的强制休假就结束了，但我们都知道他回来的可能有多低。

 

-什么？不。要是那样的话我们不可能来找你办这种事，老兄。 _ _我们才是条子。__

 

-对，我用的不是自己原本的声音。

 

-我知道这听起来有多他妈的讽刺。听着，这个采访……这个采访从没有发生，你明白吧？打开天窗说点透亮话，钱我们会按你的价格付，你想知道些什么？

 

-从头说起？那故事可就真老鼻子长了。我们能不能挑重点——行吧，你说了算，你是专家。1944年的夏天。不用刻意回想，警察都能脱口而出：1944年6月6日。震惊洛杉矶的诺曼底爆炸案，炸碎了不知上辈子倒了什么霉路过的诺曼底夫妇。诺曼底老头可是当时地检署犯罪科的老大，动他就等于在洛城的司法系统脑袋顶上屙屎。市里和县里都疯了，替罪羊逮了几十个，最后决定了三个湿背佬[1]，那帮花衣混混因为搞祖特服暴乱在哪里都讨人嫌。但谁也没想到这会是一系列爆炸案的开始。

 

-但要……讲我们这件事的真正缘起，应该是1945年的元旦。巴斯托涅爆炸案那会儿。市局和县局还甜蜜得紧，通勤的时候大家都相互照应。诺曼底给我们帮忙搞掉炮点的D队跟我们一起守在大冷天里，那日子真是苦极了。圣诞节临近新年的关头谁也不愿意出事，可你也知道那些垃圾就喜欢在这种时候动手。上头的绳索勒得格外紧，该有的福利统统收走，兄弟们对真正搞爆炸案的德国佬憋了一肚子火，经常往黑鬼身上撒，牢房都抓满了两个。

 

-就是那时候你经常能看见斯皮尔斯来我们这头晃晃。他不是那种喜欢社交的人，你知道吧？但是斯皮尔斯会问问戴克，瞅瞅利普，递个烟吓唬毛头生手，不知道是好意还是好玩。我觉得是好玩，斯皮尔斯其实挺享受关于自己的流言和传闻的。那个新手从此之后每次都要抖三下下唇才能发S音。斯——斯——斯皮尔斯先——先——先生。这样。

 

-你没听说过罗纳德·‘冷血’·斯皮尔斯的流言？活见鬼，你这记者的消息也太不流通了，里布高特到底——抱歉，老兄，我没有质疑你能力的意思。要我说这就是电视上总演帽子组的节目的错儿。让大家总觉得洛杉矶条子，尤其是好莱坞这边的警察，都是些穿着上等呢料西装，戴着硬质礼帽，耍花棍挣大钱抱美妇的电影明星。记者们也都喜欢追着帽子组和缉毒组跑，谁不愿意八卦八卦嗑嗨露大波的小妞？反正谁都不愿意看血乎拉叽的尸体。除非火烧到自己门口没人关心街上谁又杀了谁。

 

-对不起，咱跑题了。说巴斯托涅。我们其实私下底一起研究过斯皮尔斯这个人，但是谁也没琢磨清楚过。温特斯说他是个天生杀人狂，是我们觉得总结的最好的。说好听了，幸亏斯皮尔斯是我们这边的天生杀人狂。你不会想招惹他的。只要你瞅见凶杀组办案，边上站着个抽烟的瘦高黑脑袋，眼神能麻溜剜掉三斤肉的，保准没跑是斯皮尔斯。从进警局到现在他一共负过五次伤，杀过十一个人，打过伤过的没人费心去计，关于他办的案干的事揪个娃娃都能跟你说一箩筐。这种狠角色，不知怎么瞅准了咱们的好利普。

 

-不，我是认真的，没人知道。利普？利普是最毫无头绪的那位，直到巴斯托涅爆炸案搞定大家在“修道院”酒吧庆祝的时候他才反应过来，还是因为斯皮尔斯跟他说了一番话。大意就是有这么个好警察团结人心负责靠谱布拉布拉，斯皮尔斯非常欣赏这个好警察，这个好警察知道是谁吗就是你啊利普顿。

 

-对，利普就是那样。怎么说呢，除了温特斯，他是局里少数从没收过一分黑钱的人。

 

-你知道我总能想起陪利普去教堂的日子吗。耶稣啊。我们平常都拿他这事开涮，但有时候你很羡慕他的宁静祥和，还有的时候你觉得这人的心在发光。那种让你觉得，是时候回到你的黑暗形状，别去污染利普顿所在的光明——唉。我也说不清。

 

-利普确实跟我认识很多年了，但是我——抱歉。我——这其实对我来说也很难。

 

-我得先缓一会。

 

-行了。让我们继续。斯皮尔斯在巴斯托涅后临危受命成了E队队长，戴克那个鸟人终于走了谁都高兴。从此之后你就能看见这对搭档下班后一起去酒吧吃简餐，利普喝他的温水茶，斯皮尔斯抽他的烟。要是你不怕死想套个近乎蹭个热饭啥的，利普肯定会给你腾地方没错，但你会收到斯皮尔斯眼珠一侧做警告，真有胆子继续坐下来吃饭就准备享受一晚上的死光洗礼和第二天的法医协助外勤吧。他俩在某种程度上就是翻版的温特斯警监和尼克松律师，那俩大人物一般在太平洋餐车和副州长之类的人一起吃牡蛎蛋卷，我们这些底层的警察没啥机会去那里。

 

-你听说过之后发生的肺炎事件？

 

-那省得我说了。他们住在了一起，斯皮尔斯帮忙照顾。要不是利普离婚了有个女人会方便得多，但是没办法。你知道离婚后利普是怎么说的吗？“她不是那种会想要挖出你肋骨的女孩”，姑娘真是瞎了眼离开C·卡伍德·利普顿。

 

-你可以问问罗大夫，一直到利普治愈都是他做的治疗。让我扯张纸给你写他的办公地址和电话。

 

-没错。因为巴斯托涅的表现利普升上了警司。他早就该升了，要我说，要不是几年前他家里出了事让他错过了笔试。大家都很高兴。都很高兴——天哪，我们这就要说到了？事情真的有这么快？我能不能先跟你讲讲尼克松的狗？或者塔尔伯特的一角钱？或者希拂提的猎头笑话？

 

-谢了，老兄，看你像个文化人，不知道你也抽我们这种烂烟。

 

-我是说，为什么生活这么不公平？利普在卡朗唐的时候就差一点，在阿格诺的时候肺炎上头，难道还不够？怎么样才够？我总是在想，总是在想，利普在教堂里祈祷，上帝为什么不理利普？

 

-你说得对。戴克那种混球都能跑回市局去继续做他的美差，为什么偏偏是利普炸没在了他刚成为警司的那晚？我们都熬过了最苦的巴斯托涅啊。我还记得我们一起缩在车里蹲点的时候他第一次抽了我的烟。在我们发现车里的炸弹是个哑弹之后。我差点尿了裤子，利普摁住我说没事了没事了。我说利普，你又捡回了一条命，够用到下下辈子了。哈。

 

-我能再来一根吗？

 

-是的，是的。谁也没想到是斯皮尔斯。他倒也不是崩溃，就是那个意思吧。利普是斯皮尔斯还剩那点属于人的部分——的外在表现，利普没了什么都没了。尼克松和温特斯找过他谈话，没什么用。什么都没用，所以把他强制休假了。

 

-对，没有找到尸体。所以我们都觉得就像福尔摩斯死了又回来，把他的华生老伙计一通好吓。我们不能让华生和福尔摩斯一起没了，你知道吧？一旦福尔摩斯回来了呢？不管流言怎么说，斯皮尔斯是个好队长。看在利普的份上，看在E连的份上，一但我们把福尔摩斯找回来了呢？

 

-你说的对，我们不能再失去了。

 

-E队的事你可以去问温特斯。他在去市局做警监之前一直是我们的队长。

 

-你想跟我去教堂走走吗？利普经常去的那个？路上所不定能看到大牛和马拉奇他们。

 

-行。

 

-我知道，老兄，我知道。

 

 

 

Second Interview

 

-请坐！稍等我把这个电话讲完——是的，幸克先生，我们都想快点拿下鹰巢。对。我知道，对。好的，回聊。——抱歉，请问您怎么称呼？

 

-韦伯斯特先生，当然，秘书昨天收到了您的口信。看来您提前了五分钟到。请原谅这段时间的忙碌，连环爆炸案正在收尾，想必您也知道这件事的压力有多大。

 

-是的，我知道您想来谈谈利普顿警司的事情。您想了解些什么呢？

 

-我确实是从警察学校就认识他。E队大部分人都是从托科阿警察学校一起毕业的，所以关系很紧密。但其实我接受的是预备军官项目训练，所以并非一开始就认识他，而是在我的训练结束接受分配调往E队后。

 

-对，尼克松与我是在预备军官训练项目里认识的。我们差不多是一见面就成了朋友，能很好得理解对方，尼克松在工作上给了我很大帮助。

 

-利普顿是西维吉尼亚人，家里有母亲和弟弟，父亲在他很小的时候就去世了，也是他被迫过早成熟承担责任的原因。他失踪后局里给了他家人很好的照顾，这件事您可以放心。

 

-对，我们依然认为他是“失踪”而不是“死亡”。以及很抱歉，报告也是不能公开的。

 

-警察薪水在几次调整之后渐趋稳定，是个非常吸引人的原因。但报名托科阿警察学校的大部分平民都是因为想要变得更好，希望在战场之外也能为国家做出贡献的人。

 

-其中确实有想要逃掉兵役的人，我不否认。

 

-利普顿警司是你所能拥有的最好的中层。他本人可靠且忠诚，经过他手里的案子基本都能得到很好的解决。无论是唐人街的妓女被杀，黑人的持械抢劫案，还是帮派报复造成的街头血案[2]。我记得有那么一回，复活节前后的时候警局在半夜两点接到报案说塞尔玛大道上发生了凶杀案，利普顿赶去顺着血迹和脚印在三小时之内就逮捕到了嫌疑犯，令人十分印象深刻。

 

-他与手下队员的关系非常亲密，这一点你可以问E队警员。在戴克被替换为斯皮尔斯之前他一人承担了正副队长的职责，成绩很漂亮。有什么任务，交给利普顿就等于放了心。

 

-罗医生在您吃闭门羹之后联系了我。罗医生也不会向外人公开任何档案，不会接受采访，希望您能理解。作为道歉，我可以为您回答利普顿肺炎时期的问题。

 

-是的，有一次行动，鲁兹没有参加。

 

-不，斯皮尔斯不是行动的领导。约翰尼·马丁警探是。

 

-他们当时的住所在警局和医院之间的中心点，让我把地址写下来。但我不清楚那里现在的情况，原住的德裔搬走了不少，人头就很杂了。当时利普顿坚持“想让自己有用一点”拒绝去医院接受治疗，所以选了一个折中的方法。

 

-一周左右。也算得上是个小小的奇迹了，上帝保佑。

 

-斯皮尔斯和利普顿把一些文书工作搬进了那间屋子，有些资料为了方便至今囤积在那里。据我所知目前是斯皮尔斯在付房租，因为已经超出了公费报销的期限。

 

-我确实这么说过。斯皮尔斯的军事背景让他具有一种独特的进攻性，竞争性，掠夺性。天生杀人狂。

 

-他曾跟我坦言过他并未期望从战争中活下来。

 

-是的，利普顿与他是典型的红白脸。这是一件很奇妙的事，有时候你确实能感觉到斯皮尔斯身上的戾气有利普顿在周围时就变得不那么锋利刺人。警员们有什么坏消息也倾向于让利普顿转告自己的新队长，作为缓冲。

 

-尼克松，或者哈里·韦尔什——

 

-您听说过凯蒂·韦尔什女士？了不起的女性，对不对？不知哈里交了什么好运。

 

-D队的格罗斯队长和凯里也可以，他们是斯皮尔斯原本的同事。但我推荐尼克松，尽管尼克斯与他算不上亲密朋友，但他在识人方面有一定的天赋，也许会为你解答一些问题。

 

-稍等，我需要接一下这通电话：温特斯警监，洛城市局……确认了？当然，我相信他们都会很高兴的。谢谢你，长官，再见——抱歉，我们的采访不得不中断了，韦伯斯特先生。我们要进攻鹰巢。

 

-与您聊天也很愉快，希望下次有机会再见面。

 

-借您吉言。

 

 

 

Third Interview

 

-迪克，我不是说过下午一点之前不见任何访客的吗？

 

-啊，我想起来了，韦伯斯特，记者是吧？找个地方随便坐，我先喝一杯醒醒觉。

 

-是啦是啦迪克跟我讲过你要来，但端掉鹰巢大家都很兴奋。我昨晚喝高了点。

 

-说吧，你想要干什么？

 

-斯皮尔斯？自从利普顿走E队的屁股都是我擦，这帮小子越来越有恃无恐。

 

-你想听听斯皮尔斯的事，没问题。他家里有五个兄弟姐妹，他是最小也最沉默的那一个。在高中期间参加过军事夏令营，读完大学拿到会计学位——别笑，真的是会计学位——去参了军。最著名的传言有两个：十个俘虏和醉酒军士，你想先听哪一个？

 

-都听过？那你问我个什么劲。

 

-不，这个问题我没法回答。它们可以是真的，也可以是假的。

 

-重点不在于真假。故事的重点永远都不是真假，我的朋友，因为每一个“很久很久”之前其实都是“我要编了”；而每一个“我听说过”之后都是另一个“有人讲过”。你寻不到故事与流言的根，它们存在的意义是搞洗脑果实。

 

-斯皮尔斯是个精明人，他利用洗脑果实就利用得很好。至于洗了大家最后有没有洗自己，只有他知道。

 

-啊，那也是他精明的表现——来点威士忌吗？鹰巢缴来的好货——你知道，像斯皮尔斯这样的人，如果决定表达真实情感，那一定是深思熟虑的结果。“修道院”酒吧那一番话他大概在心里排练了好几遍，对利普说出口的时候取得了最大效果。

 

-什么效果？你问我什么效果？当然是斯皮尔斯得到了他最想得到的东西。

 

-别跟我装傻——看来你是真不知道。他们是搭档。

 

-伴侣，不是工作的搭档[3]。

 

-你先消化一下。我去找个酒杯给你。

 

-这么说吧，利普根深于地，稳定安心；而斯皮尔斯已经在理智的边缘飘荡了太久，需要紧抓住什么东西。巴斯托涅很苦，每个人处理压力的方式都不同，每个人疯的方向也不同，有没有人跟你讲过斯皮尔斯冲向福瓦的事迹？有一颗炸弹在你面前爆炸但你眼也不眨按住帽子一步没停跑回来，这已经跟完成任务解决案件或者“要认为你已经死了”的理论没关。我是真高兴那之后斯皮尔斯到了E队，他勾住了利普，利普也让他勾住，不然谁知道斯皮尔斯会再干出什么事来。

 

-不，不是心碎。电影里总演眼泪汪汪星星亮粉，可人儿们日渐消颓茶饭不思，男人们借酒消愁耍枪乱性，但真正的毁灭没有那么漫长，也没有那么戏剧化，其实就是一瞬。就那么一瞬而已。最多一句话长。

 

-看来你在迪克办公室收获不少。那你也该猜到了大家避而不谈的事。

 

-你终于觉出了蹊跷，是吧？为什么是刚在利普升到警司之后？为什么当时斯皮尔斯没和他一起？为什么没有尸体？为什么不给你看档案？为什么我甚至没有悼念利普顿的悲伤情绪？你觉得呢？

 

-不错。

 

-洛城每天都在曝同性恋丑闻，闲话报的狗腿子闻着腥味就跑，比如传闻今天市长找了男妓啦，昨天谁谁明星搅在一起啦，后天哪里的工厂被仇视者烧掉解恨啦，大家基本上一笑过。

 

-另一些事的性质就不一样了。尤其在这里。正义女神蒙着眼睛，可惜她不是个聋子。记得我方才说流言的果实吗？斯皮尔斯这也算是一报还一报。

 

-后勤的索贝尔。市局的戴克。你只说出了两个，作为收集情报的专家是很不专家的行为，韦伯斯特先生。不过那都不重要了，你已经得到最初的问题的答案，相信你知道应该怎么写报告，让E队的男孩们好受一点儿，好吗？

 

-它们可以是对的，也可以是错的。迪克和我只是试图保护他们——以及所有人。至于我们的做法是对是错？

 

-带上这瓶酒去见他吧，韦伯斯特先生。就说是给火花的礼物。

 

-出去之后把我门上的请勿打扰牌挂上。就这样吧，记者先生，你的报告出来之后我们会再见面的。

 

 

 

Final Interview

 

-……

 

-你不应该找到这里来，就算是尼克松的授意。这里没有故事，我们没有故事。

 

-……

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]祖特服暴乱是拉美裔非裔与二战军人之间的冲突。鲁兹在暗示找墨西哥人做替罪羊的真正原因。
> 
> [2]温特斯举的例子在暗示平常利普顿办的案都是低优先级案。
> 
> [3]partner，双关。
> 
>  


End file.
